Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to electronic devices for vehicles. Particularly, certain embodiments relate to consumer electronic devices for use with a vehicle's data link connector port.
Since 1994, the Environmental Protection Agency due to the Federal Clean Air Act has mandated that all light-duty vehicles and light-duty trucks have a standardized accessible data link port. Specifically, the regulations (e.g., 40 CFR §86.094-17) require that the data link port complies the Society of Automotive Engineers (SAE) J1962 standard. SAE J1962 requires the data link port to be located in the passenger or driver's compartment. Thus, a vast quantity of vehicles manufactured since 1994 have a J1962 data link port in the passenger or driver's compartment. As used herein, the term “vehicle” applies to all cars, trucks, vans, motorcycles, etc. that have a data link port.
The J1962 port allows diagnostic tools to communicate with other components in the vehicle. The J1962 data link port enables diagnostic tools to couple to, and interact with other components through data signal lines on a vehicle bus. Vehicle busses may include J1850, ISO9141, ISO15765, ISO14230, and/or proprietary busses, for example. Diagnostic tools are available for connection to the J1962 data link port—including emissions testing tools, scan tools, PC with interface tools, and others. In addition to data signal lines, the J1962 port may have at least one positive voltage connection, and at least one ground. Thus, the J1962 port is capable of supplying power from the vehicle's battery (e.g., 12 VDC). Further, the power J1962 may be uninterrupted—e.g., even when an ignition key has disabled other electrical systems in the vehicle.
In cars and trucks, the location of the J1962 port provides convenient access from the interior of a vehicle. The J1962 port is readily accessible, even when the vehicle is in motion. Further, the interior of a vehicle protection from dirt, moisture, and temperature. The J1962 port provides access to vehicle data and power. Therefore, the J1962 port provides opportunity for devices that may be used by the owner, driver, or passenger of a vehicle.
Thus, there is a need for devices that allow consumers to benefit from the features of the J1962 port.